Psycho Dad Launches Wii
"Psycho Dad Launches Wii" is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on July 17, 2015 and is the 27th episode in the series. Plot While filming what was supposedly an episode of Chillin' and Grillin on the balcony of the North Carolina vacation home, Thomas Abraham & Larry Abraham overhear Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Abraham-Ridgway fighting below. Jeff Sr. is fed up with the gaming Jesse and Tom are doing over vacation. After a brief halt, Jeff. Sr. walks onto the balcony with Jesse Ridgway pleading behind him and chucks a Wii in the lake. An argument begins, as it is first stated that Jeff Sr. didn't know that the Wii he threw was not a property of Jesse, but the house's. The next segment is stating Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s actions back at The Ridgway Residence. Jeff Sr. leaves in a fit of rage after the argument goes out of control. Theresa then chastises Jesse for being callous about the situation. Trivia *This is the first time that Theresa Abraham-Ridgway has gotten very angry with the possibility of Psycho Mom becoming a reality more likely, despite a brief appearance at the end of Psycho Brother Clips Head where she yells at her family to stop fighting. *After Larry says "This is why JT (Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) does the stuff that he does." Theresa yells at Larry, though incomprehensible because of Jesse yelling over the top, there's a possibility that she might be defending her son. *This is the second time that Thomas Abraham has appeared in The "Psycho" series, after Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout. *This is the first time that a Psycho Video was filmed by Tom, although the camera was turned over to Jesse towards the very end. * This is the second time that Jeff Sr. has destroyed something while away from The Ridgway Residence, and the first time destroying a video game while on vacation, the first being Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. *In this video, you can see that Jesse is putting his hand on his hip and suffering in pain during most of the video. This is because Jesse first contracted Mononucleosis on July 13th, 2015. *Another Dragon Ball Z reference is seen during the video, Jesse suffering Mononucleosis is similar to Goku suffering a Heart Virus. However, Mononucleosis is not as deadly as the Heart Virus. However, some speculate that Jesse is not suffering it at all. *This is the second time that Jeff Sr. threw a video game console in the water. The first was Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. *This is the second time Jeff Sr. destroys someone else's property, the first being Mark and Corn's laptops in Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party, unless you count Jeffrey's laptop in Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. *Later in STRANDED! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Jesse and Uncle Larry manage to salvage the Wii using a fishing net. *Even though he was mentioned, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is not seen, making this the first Psycho video he does not appear in. **Which means that as of this video, Jesse Ridgway is the only person to appear in every Psycho video to date. **Larry was grilling tuna steaks and shrimp. Category:Psycho Videos